Hinata's Judgment
by Jaex Lvl
Summary: Hinata gets put down by her 'friends' and her cousin Neji. Her whole life begin's spiraling downward, starting with a single cut and a special ability. Main pair is Hida/Hina. Side pair is Neji/Naru. Rated M for cutting, cussing, and sexual content.
1. The Discovery

**Hinata's Judgment**

* * *

Hinata walked down the stairs from Naruto's apartment. She sighed and started to sob. _'Naruto-kun... Can't you see I love you? Can't you see that I'd do anything for you?' _She thought. She continued down the stairs, to pass Sakura on the way down. Sakura glanced over to Hinata and sneered at her,

"What are you doing here, whore?" Then she passed Hinata and snickered on the way up to Naruto's apartment. Hinata's tears grew, until her whole face was a watery swamp. She turned back down to the stairs and ran down, sobbing freely now.

"Na-naruto-kun. I jus-just wanted t-to love you! UWAA!" She cried out. She pushed someone out of the way and ran back to the Hyuuga estate. As she was rounding the corner to her street, she bumped into someone. Hinata was pushed to the ground, and laughed at. It was Neji, her cousin who was a branch member.

"Hehehehe. Can't do anything now, can you whore? You're as helpless as a baby wolf." Neji snickered at her. Then he pulled her up by the hair and smacked her across the face. Blood dribbled out of her nose, and she spit out a tooth. She looks back at Neji and started to cry again,

"Ne-neji-san, why? Wh-why Neji-san? What did I do t-to deserve this?" She shook out of his grasp on her hair and ran the way back to her room not pausing once to acknowledge her younger sister who awaited by her door. She ran into her room and slammed the door shut, resting on her bed. Her face was in a pillow, crying out _'Why?'_.She rubbed the tears away, and plopped her face back down into her pillow and fell asleep. When she awoke, she noticed blood around her face on the pillow. She lifted her face up and started to hyperventilate. _'Bl-blo-blood... On my pillow from my mouth and nose... Am I an angel?'_ She sat up and looked at her hands, they had blood on them.

"A-am I de-dead? No. I wouldn't be sol-solid, I'd be a gho-ghost. Wha-what am I?" She whispered at last. She decided she was either a mutant or in the Twilight Zone. She grabbed a kunai on her nightstand and brought it down on her wrist. She began cutting deep in one direction, then another, and another until she cut her wrist in every direction.

"Thi-this doesn't even feel bad. In f-fact, it fe-feels good!" She softly stuttered. She took the kunai and ran it against her leg, letting the blood drip down into the bedding and soaking up the sheet. She ran it down her leg again, only deeper this time. Some blood spurt out, and soon her whole bed was covered in blood. It amazed her at how so much red liquid could come from her body. She took another kunai and brought it up to her chest, right about where her heart was. She didn't hear the door open and took the plunge into her chest. She coughed up blood, letting it drip down her pale face onto her slightly exposed bosom. Then, when all else was fading, she heard her sister Hanabi's voice raining down on her, soothing her, until nothing. And pure bliss...

* * *

Dragon-Danna: So Hinata is a Jashinite, too, huh?

I Say: Yes. Indeed so, my dear friend.

Dragon-Danna: Whatever... R&R! And read my profile for the disclaimer, lmao, un.

Dragon-Danna: Sorry its so short. The next chapters will be much longer, I promise. Anyway, Hinata will not die, or should I say, cannot die? For she is immor-- Too much information I gave out! I'm sorry!

I Say: Indeed, my gender confused friend.

Dragon-Danna: That's Deidara! Not me! Anyway, I'm proud to say that since this story seems remotely excellent, and popular with my colleagues, that this will be updated on a regular basis. If I forget to update it for the week, just e-mail me, and I'll start to work on the next chapter.


	2. The Burial

**Hinata's Judgment**

* * *

Rain poured down for this sad day. The day that the Hyuuga heiress died. Hanabi, being the one who found her dead body, stood over her casket, tears pouring down her face and mixing with the rainwater. She let out a deep sob and finally moved away after she put down her Lily on her older sister's grave. Up came Neji, who put down a black rose. He then walked away, but not before he spit on her grave.

"Whore..." He muttered as he walked away. Next was Sakura, who put down some incense. She looked down, and took her hands up into a temple form, as if to pray for Hinata's admitence into heaven. She then looked up and began crying. She wiped away her tears and let Naruto come up to her grave. Naruto didn't have a flower, but a kunai. He brought it down onto the grave and carved into it two different Kanji's. One for Sunlight, and one for Love. He then set down the kunai on her grave. It had a purple ribbon tied around it.

"I'm... sorry this happened, Hinata-ai. I... I'll see you in heaven." He turned away and say down on a green bench a ways away. He gripped the bottom of his shirt tightly and began seething and crying at the same time. He screwed his eyes shut and began walking away, his shoulder's sagging from the shaking sob's.

Everyone else stayed for the actual burial. Hiashi didn't want to waste a marble casket for Hinata so instead he got a thick cherrywood one. The rain continued to pour as dirt began to cover Hinata's grave. The cold hearted bastard was sitting on that green bench that Naruto was on just a while ago, and he began to cry. Yes, Hyuuga Hiashi finally broke down. Madara just rolled over in his empty grave.

A cloaked figure stood on a tree branch and watched this from far away. He chuckled a low rumbling laugh and then turned his face away from the burial and shook his head. If someone was paying attention, they would've saw this figure, and the Sharingan he possessed.

* * *

Timeskip forward about... three hours. The rain stopped and its sunny out, for a dark Saturday... Strange.

* * *

The buried Hyuuga heiress awoke and her pale eyes met darkness. She panicked and began hyperventilating. Then she remember what she did and calmed down.

"So h-how do I get ou-out of this mess?" She questioned herself. She tried to move her arm's and noticed she had a lot of room in here. She began pounding on the wood above her and she felt something warm and and sticky roll down her fists and drop into her mouth. She tasted it, '_Blood..._' the purple haired princess invoked into her mind. Good thing they buried as is. She still had her kunai.

She reached down and felt around for her kunai pouch. She poked it with her finger and grabbed a kunai that was starting to dig into her ass. She brought it up to the wood and shoved it deep into it. She then began tearing away at it, catching knots after knots of collected sap. Hinata screamed when the kunai broke, and then began pounding the wood with her bare fists, scared of the dark. Suddenly, the wood shifted and lifted up revealing a stream of light. The stream of light got bigger and brighter, and suddenly, she wasn't in the dark anymore.

She blinked and stared at the dark blurry figure. The figure reached out a hand to help her up and she grasped onto it and didn't let go.

"Are you okay, Hyuuga Hinata?" Hinata gasped for breath and she sat down on a rock that was pulled up when the man tried to save her. She nodded and looked up at her savior. He had raven hair with dark, dark eyes. The lines on his face and the Konoha forehead protector with a scratch through it alerted her. She pulled her face into a double take.

"I-itachi? Wha-what are you do-doing here?" Itachi mused and shook his head with a smile. '_We obviously need to work with the stutter._'

"You were... buried alive. I came to help, and to take you back to Akatsuki with me. Leader-sama would've sent Hidan... but only I know where this particular burial ground is. I won't take no for an answer. Besides, your hurt. And if you just walk down to the hospital, a presumed dead girl would be quite a shock." Hinata nodded and stood up.

"I need some things though. I need my necklace that Naruto gave me last year... and my music box. And some clothes." At that, she shuddered. He clothes were filthy from blood and muddy dirt. Itachi thought this over and then nodded. He sat down on the edge of the casket and waited as Hinata's Shunshined into her room to grab her stuff and put it in a seal on her arm. She reappeared in front of Itachi and smiled a weak smile.

"Let's go." The dark Uchiha said in monotone and they blurred out of existence.

* * *

Dragon-Danna: Well Hinata sets off with Itachi to join Akatsuki. Her partner is unknown right now. Maybe Tobi? Sasori shall live damnit!

Musak: Well... thanks to me, she updated. Lets hope she puts up chapter three as soon as she writes it, would be after she gets two reviews at least for this chapter.

Dragon-Danna: Once again, read my profile for the disclaimer. Man I shouldn't have to do this... IT'S FANFICTION JASHIN DAMNIT!

Musak: And as she promised last, this chapter is way longer. Or do I mean he...?

Dragon-Danna: DAMNIT! That's Deidara, NOT me, okey Musak?

Musak: Fine fine...

Dragon-Danna: Read and review! Please?

* * *

I Say: Hey um... PS: I have a photobucket, so I'll draw Hinata wearing her necklace and put it up there, okay? And then the link will be on Dragon's profile.


End file.
